Otra Oportunidad
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Segunda parte de apuestas y rumores... esta vez jason se tiene que ir por un tiempo y rachel siente un poco sola sin él, asi que garfield y dick de nuevo trataran de conquistarla y esta ves uno si lo lograra... pero cual de los dos?
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí esta la razón por la que me tarde tanto con marcas rojas, es que tuve la idea y me dieron ganas de hacer la segunda parte de apuestas y rumores solo que esta vez sin Jason, espero que les guste. **

1.- Despedida.

Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón de la camioneta de Jason, tenia la puerta abierta y miraba como Jason terminaba de subir algunas de sus maletas. Tenía la cabeza recargada en el sillón y trataba de esconder las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

El semestre pasado había sido uno de los más lindos de toda su vida. Aunque había llegado a una nueva escuela y al principio todo había ido mal por los rumores que circulaban sobre ella y por la estúpida apuesta que Dick y Garfield habían hecho con ella todo había quedado olvidado y había logrado darse cuenta de los buenos amigos que tenia estando en ese lugar.

Kory y Tara se habían convertido en sus mejores amigas, Víctor continuaba siendo como su hermano mayor y continuaba protegiéndola de que estuviera sola con Jason, a pesar de que ambos se llevaran bien y sabía que él jamás se atrevería a tener malas intenciones con su hermanita.

Y Garfield y Dick se habían dado cuenta de que mientras Rachel estuviera con Jason y el le correspondiera como lo hacia jamás tendrían una oportunidad con ella. Y aunque habían salido con algunas chicas en lo que quedaba de ese semestre jamás habían dejado de sentir lo que sentían por Rachel.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Rachel y eso atrajo la atención de Jason.

-Vamos anímate solo serán 2 años- dijo el mientras se acercaba a ella- y vendré en vacaciones y siempre que pueda.

Rachel se bajo de un salto de la camioneta y dejo que Jason le rodeara la cintura con los brazos mientras que ella descansaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo se, pero es difícil pensar que ya no te voy a ver.

-Seguiremos en contacto- intento animarla.

Ella despego la cabeza de su hombro y le dedico una triste sonrisa.

Durante el verano habían pasado todo el tiempo que podían estando juntos ya que el padre de Jason había sido transferido a Inglaterra y una semana antes de que iniciaran los cursos Jason se para que pudiera adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente.

Jason tomo la cabeza de Rachel entre sus manos y fijo sus ojos en los de ella.

-Vamos Rach no me quiero ir sin tener una sonrisa sincera tuya- le dijo suavemente.

Ella logro esbozar una autentica sonrisa, Jason se la devolvió y después atrajo su rostro al suyo. La beso suavemente varias veces intentando grabar el sabor de sus labios en su memoria. Se separaron para tomar aire sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Jason recargo su cabeza sobre ella, le paso el cabello por detrás de oreja. Aun tenía sostenido su rostro entre sus manos, separo su frente de ella y la volvió a besar dulcemente. Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Rachel y él la aparto con el pulgar. Ella le dedico una triste sonrisa y el se la regreso. Se abrazaron fuertemente, intentando aferrarse lo más que podían al otro.

Con pesar ambos se soltaron.

-Rachel antes de irme quiero decirte algo.

-Que pasa?

-Te amo.

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Aquellas palabras se habían vuelto costumbre en ellos, cuando estaban por despedirse él siempre le decía que la amaba y ella respondía lo mismo, pero Rachel jamás había dejado de sentir que su corazón se aceleraba cada ves que las oía.

-Yo también.

Jason la volvió a besar y después la estrecho fuertemente entre sus brazos. Se separo de ella y le dedico una última sonrisa. Se subió a la camioneta y encendió el motor. Antes de partir vio que Rachel estaba parada frente a la ventanilla de copiloto. Bajo el cristal y se inclino.

-Te voy a extrañar.

-También yo.

-No olvides que te amo.

-Tu tampoco.

Después arranco y se alejo. Rachel miro la camioneta hasta que dio vuelta en una esquina y se perdió de vista. Suspiro y entro a la casa. Se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar cerró la puerta y se dejo caer en la cama, dejando que la oscuridad de la habitación la envolviera.

Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, sabía que todo estaría bien y que dentro de un par de día se acostumbraría a la idea de que Jason regresaría en dos años. Solo tendría que soportarlo, el tiempo se pasaría rápido, en dos días iniciaba la escuela y había decidido irse mañana para comenzar a instalarse en su nueva habitación y para conocer a su nueva compañera, aunque esa idea no le entusiasmaba mucho y deseaba o que fuera Kory o Tara o que le dejaran el cuarto sola, aunque sabía que eso no ocurriría así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, hasta que se sumergió en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano y no le extraño ya que el día anterior se había dormido temprano. Se metió a bañar y después de ponerse una pantalonera azul marino le quedaba algo grande y una playera negra de tirantes se dirigió hacia su ropero donde ya tenía las maletas listas.

Salió de su cuarto arrastrando las maletas. Llego hasta la cocina, su madre la recibió con una sonrisa y le sirvió el desayuno. Se lo comió lentamente, como si quisiera perder el tiempo. Después ambas salieron rumbo al internado.

En el camino su madre trato de conversar con ella ya que aunque Rachel tratara de esconderlo se podía percatar de la tristeza que aun sentía por la despedida con Jason. Cuando llegaron Rachel insistió en que no era necesario que su madre se bajara con ella. Su madre acepto y después de bajar las tres maletas entro a la dirección.

-Vaya señorita Roth veo que ha vuelto unos días antes- dijo una voz que le recordó a un día lejano cuando por accidente ella y Garfield habían sido llevados a la dirección.

-Hola profesor- dijo ella intentando que el odio no se notara en su voz.

-Espero que este semestre no cause escándalos como el anterior- dijo eso retirándose.

Rachel se limito a rodar los ojos. Se acerco hasta unas listas en las que indicaba el cuarto en el que había sido asignado cada alumno. Le había tocado el 23 en el segundo piso. Frunció el ceño mentalmente al pensar en como conseguiría llevar sus maletas hasta haya arriba.

Como pudo se acomodo las maletas entre los brazos y salió de la dirección, camino unos pasos hasta que un chico que iba corriendo de espaldas se tropezó con ella y cayendo sobre ella.

-Vaya lo siento no te vi- dijo él.

-A estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado a que me recibas así Garfield- dijo ella- podrías quitarte.

El chico sonrió al reconocer su voz. Se levanto de un salto y tiro de ella para levantarla. Después la abrazo con fuerza elevándola en el aire.

-Garfield no respiro- dijo ella.

-Lo siento- dijo poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo. Desvío la mirada de la chica y miro sus maletas- vaya ahora traes una mas.

-Que observador- dijo ella rodando los ojos.

A pesar del sarcasmo en su voz su respuesta provoco en Garfield una sonrisa. Nuevamente la volvió a abrazar, la soltó y tomo dos maletas. Rachel alzo una ceja, después sacudió la cabeza y tomo la otra.

-En que habitación quedaste?- le pregunto Garfield.

-23 y tu?

-También- dijo él- solo que en el edificio de los chicos.

-Y ya conociste a tu compañero?

-De hecho tuve suerte ya que me toco con Víctor.

-Él ya esta aquí?

-No llega esta tarde, pero cuando vi mi nombre quise ver a quien tendría como compañero y él estaba en la misma habitación que yo.

-Que suerte y Dick?

-No tengo la menor idea, él llego aquí desde ayer pero no e tenido la oportunidad de verlo y menos de hablar con él.

-Y no se han encontrado en el lugar de siempre.

-No Dick ignora que yo estoy aquí.

Rachel miro hacia enfrente, recordando cada detalle del campus. Con la mirada busco el árbol en el que siempre se reunían. Estaba vacío.

-Gar, Rachel- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos chicos se giraron para encontrarse con Dick corriendo hacia ellos. Una sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Garfield y Rachel se limito a esperar a que él se reuniera con ellos.

Dick y Garfield se abrazaron y se dieron unas palmadas en la espalda. Después de que se soltaran Dick se dirigió a Rachel y la abrazo con la misma fuerza que había hecho Garfield minutos antes, solo que sin levantarla.

-Hola Dick- dijo Rachel.

-Es bueno verlos- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Garfield- nos acompañas a la habitación de Rachel?

-Claro- respondió Dick.

Vio que Garfield ya traía dos maletas y que Rachel traía la tercera. Alzo una ceja divertido y después le tendió la mano para que le diera la maleta. Rachel lo hizo y le sorprendió ver como ahora Dick no se sorprendía por el peso y como la cargo sin problemas.

-En que habitación quedaste?- pregunto Garfield.

-En la 27 y ustedes?

-Los dos en la 23- dijo Garfield- solo que Rachel en la de chicas y yo en la de chicos.

-Eso me imagine, no creo que pusieran a una chica y a un chico en la misma habitación.

-Ni yo- dijo Rachel.

-Y ya sabes quien te va a tocar de compañero?

-No aun no lo se me imagino que tu ya viste que te toco con Víctor?

-Si la verdad me alegro.

Continuaron el camino conversando de las cosas que habían hecho hasta que llegaron al cuarto. Rachel saco la llave que había conseguido en la dirección pero no la necesito ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Genial mi compañera llego- dijo.

-Animo Rachel a lo mejor se vuelve tu mejor amiga- dijo Garfield dándole la vuelta a la perilla con una sonrisa y abriendo la puerta.

Aunque todos se quedaron afuera con los ojos abiertos en especial Rachel.

Dentro había una chica de cabello castaño largo y con ondas de ojos verdes y de piel bronceada, aunque eso no fue lo que los dejo así sino que la chica estaba enrollada en una toalla demasiado corta.

-Chicos mejor váyanse- dijo Rachel.

En eso la chica se volvió y se apeno totalmente. Corrió hasta el baño.

-Que no saben tocar?- pregunto malhumorada desde el baño.

-Este también es mi cuarto y porque no le pones seguro a la puerta o algo- dijo Rachel entrando.

Garfield y Dick aun traían las maletas de Rachel, las dejaron dentro de la habitación.

-Lo sentimos- dijo Garfield.

-Vaya siguen ahí- dijo con sarcasmo la otra chica.

De pronto salió vestida con un traje que parecía ser porrista.

-Adicionaras?- pregunto Dick.

-No creo que lo necesite era capitana en mi otra escuela, y se que lo seré también aquí- añadió presumida.

-Espero en verdad que lo logres- dijo Rachel.

Estaba segura de que podía ser un semestre largo ya que esa chica parecía ser todo lo opuesto a ella sin nombrar que su actitud no le agradaba para nada.

-Pues la capitana de nuestra escuela es Rachel- dijo Dick.

-Y quien es Rachel?- pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-Yo- respondió ella.

La chica la miro de arriba abajo y después le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Bueno espero que no te molesta- y después se dio la vuelta para entrar al cuarto y cerrar la puerta.

-Genial- dijo Rachel sarcástica.

-Pensé que no querías el puesto- dijo Garfield.

-Y no lo quiero pero no creo poder soportarla por tanto tiempo.

-Tranquila Rachel no tendrás que estar aquí todo el tiempo- dijo Dick intentando animarla.

-Cierto, y sabes que puedes venir conmigo y con Cyborg cuando quieras.

-Y aun no conozco a mi compañero pero también podrás estar con nosotros cuando quieras.

-Gracias chicos- dijo Rachel con una sincera sonrisa.

Ambos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta pero antes de que salieran Dick se giro.

-Rachel?

-Si.

-Cuando llegara Jason?

Rachel bajo la mirada y sintió una punzada de nostalgia. Suspiro y subió la vista.

-El no va a entrar este semestre, su padre fue transferido y tuvo que irse ayer a reunirse con él.

-Valla- dijo Dick- lo siento.

-No es nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno nos vemos en un rato donde siempre.

-Claro.

Después salió, Rachel se dejo caer en el sillón y contemplo el techo. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y su compañera apareció.

-Tus amigos son lindos- dijo con una sonrisa- uno de ellos es tu novio?

-No, solo somos amigos.

-En ese caso no te molestara que trate de llegar a ellos.

-Has lo que quieras- dijo Rachel levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia sus maletas.

-De acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisita que a Rachel le pareció estúpida- ah y por cierto mi nombre es Kira.

-Rachel- dijo ella sin ánimo en la voz.

Pasó a su lado con las maletas y vio como su cuarto había sido transformado. Había pósters y fotos que abarcaban las paredes y algunos discos de música que Rachel no había visto nunca regados en el piso, además de toda la ropa esparcida por todos lados. Rachel suspiro con pesadez pensando que ese semestre iba a ser largo.

**Por favor dejen reviews para saber como quedo…**


	2. Primas

**Dejo el segundo capitulo,, gracias por los review y espero que los continúen dejando… pronto subiere el capitulo de marcas rojas pro voy de uno en uno**

2.- Primas

Después de que terminara de desempacar y guardar las cosas en su lugar salió de la habitación. Entro al baño y un bufido de desesperación salió de sus labios. El lavamanos estaba repleto de maquillaje y un montón de cosas. Había un polvo de color crema esparcido por el suelo y ropa por todos lados.

Rachel no se podía explicar de donde salía tanta ropa. Movió las cosas y se lavo la cara tratando de olvidar lo que le esperaba. Con los ojos cerrados tanteo hasta encontrar una toalla. Se seco la cara y colgó la toalla donde iba. Salió del baño y se encontró con Kira en el sillón acostada y mirando la televisión.

-Crees que podrías limpiar un poco?- pregunto.

Sin despegar la cara de la televisión Kira respondió.

-No.

Rachel se quedo perpleja al escucharla. No esperaba que le dijera que si y se pusiera a limpiar pero le pudo haber respondido que un rato lo haría. Respiro hondo intentando calmarse.

-Se que vivimos juntas pero eso no significa que voy a soportar tu desorden.

Kira se levanto apago el televisor y se giro para ver a Rachel.

-Si tanto te molesta límpialo tú.

-No son mis cosas- dijo Rachel.

-Pero es a ti a quien le molesta- dijo pasando a su lado.

Rachel estaba por perder la cabeza pero una se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro.

-De acuerdo- dijo.

Kira se giro sorprendida por lo que había dicho. Se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el marco de la puerta. Rachel entro al cuarto tomo una bolsa y metió en ella toda la ropa que recogía a su paso. Cuando la bolsa estuvo llena paso a un lado de Kira. Ella se separo de la pared y la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Que crees que haces?

-Saco la basura- dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta. Camino hasta el borde, giro la bolsa y dejo caer la ropa de Kira desde el segundo piso.

Soltó la bolsa y volvió a entrar.

-Tienes razón salió mejor que yo lo limpiara- dijo.

-Que demonios hiciste?- grito Kira corriendo hasta el borde y asomándose para ver su ropa esparcida por el suelo y a varios chicos riéndose.

-Me dijiste que limpiara y eso hice- dijo Rachel- claro que si quieres te ayudo también a limpiar el baño.

-No te atrevas a tocar ninguna otra cosa mía-la amenazo.

-Entonces procura que no vea tus cosas- dijo molesta por la amenaza.

Salió del cuarto y cerro de un portazo. Bajo las escaleras y camino por el campus intentando calmarse. Ignoro lo que ocurría a su alrededor y continuo caminando.

-Rachel- grito una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para girarse y reaccionar ante el abrazo de Kory.

-Hola Kory- dijo librándose del abrazo.

-Como estas? Como pasaste tu verano? Hace cuanto llegaste? En que habitación estas?

-Kory- grito Rachel para que se detuviera.

-Lo siento- dijo ella- pero estoy emocionada por volver. Tu no lo estas amiga?

-Claro- dijo Rachel sin alegría en la voz.

-Bueno debo irme tengo que ir a reunirme con alguien te veo en un rato- dijo despidiéndose- por cierto los chicos y Tara están bajo el árbol donde siempre.

Después camino hasta las habitaciones. Rachel camino ya mas tranquila. A los pocos minutos ubico el árbol. Ahí estaban Víctor, Dick, Garfield y Tara conversando y riéndose. Se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos. Víctor se levanto al verla y corrió a abrazarla, Rachel reacciono igual que lo había hecho con los demás, le devolvió el abrazo pero a los segundos se aparto.

-Hermanita me alegro de verte.

-También yo- respondió.

-Hola Rachel- dijo Tara y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Hola.

Se sentó junto a ellos. Y continuaron conversando sobre las cosas que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Rachel estaba ausente en la conversación y solo respondía o comentaba cuando se lo preguntaban.

-Y cuando llegara Jason?- le pregunto Tara a Rachel.

-Él no volverá este año, su padre fue transferido Inglaterra.

-Cuanto tiempo estará allá?- pregunto Víctor.

-Por dos años- respondió Rachel.

-Anímate no es tanto- dijo él con una sonrisa al notar que la tristeza en los ojos de su hermanita.

-Lo se.

-Además podrás distraerte con las clases, las practicas y conociendo a tu nueva compañera- dijo Dick con una sonrisa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes acabo de discutir con ella.

-Pero si solo han pasado un par de horas desde que nos fuimos?- pregunto Garfield confundido.

-Y no necesite más tiempo para darme cuenta de que no la voy a soportar.

-Amigos- dijo Kory acercándose a ellos. Todos se voltearon- quiero que conozcan a mi prima.

Dick y Garfield no pudieron evitar voltearse a ver y después mirar a Rachel. Ella alzo una ceja en desacuerdo y maldijo por dentro. Tara y Víctor se percataron de las reacciones de los chicos pero Tara al no saber lo que pasaba se levanto y saludo a la chica y Víctor al ver a Rachel se dio cuenta de que era muy posible que ella fuera su compañera.

-Sus padres decidieron inscribirla en esta escuela porque los míos les dijeron que era lo mejor- dijo Kory emocionada- aunque tuvo un pequeño problema con su compañera, pueden creer que le tiro la ropa por la puerta porque ella no tenia espacio para sus cosas?- pregunto Kory con inocencia.

Dick y Garfield miraron alzando las cejas a Rachel, ella sintió sus miradas y lo vio.

-Yo no hice eso- dijo Rachel.

En eso la Kira se dio cuenta de que Rachel y los chicos estaban ahí.

-Kory no me dijiste que eras amiga de mi compañera- dijo cruzando los brazos.

Kory miro a Rachel y frunció el ceño algo molesta.

-Rachel le tiraste las cosas a mi prima?

-Si, pero no por la razón que ella te dijo- respondió Rachel- tenia toda su ropa y sus cosas por todo el cuarto.

-Eso no esta bien amiga- dijo Kory entendiendo el punto pero decidida a defender a su prima.

-No te preocupes no cause daños- dijo Rachel levantándose y dispuesta a irse.

Kory comprendió que era había lastimado a su amiga con su comentario. Sabia como podía ser Rachel cuando se molestaba y también que para todo lo que hacia tenia una razón, pero tampoco le había gustado que le hubiera hecho eso a su prima.

-Amiga espera.

-Tranquila Kory- dijo Rachel- pero no pienso estar con tu prima más del tiempo necesario.

Comenzó a alejarse. Garfield y Dick se levantaron y empezaron a seguirla.

-No creen que quiera estar sola?- les pregunto Víctor al darse cuenta de la intención de sus amigos.

-No lo creo- dijo Dick.

Ambos se fueron atrás de ella. Víctor rodo los ojos y Tara evito mirar como Garfield la seguía. A pesar de que el semestre pasado había comenzado a salir con un chico aun no podía olvidarlo por completo y le costaba aceptar que él aun quisiera a Rachel.

-Veo que aun la quieren- dijo en un susurro.

Kory y Kira se sentaron al lado de ellos.

-A quien quieren?- pregunto Kira.

-A Rachel- dijo Víctor- el semestre pasado se la pasaron tras ella.

-Porque?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

Ese gesto molesto un poco a Víctor, pero logro disimularlo.

-Kira no tienes porque ser grosera, Rachel es una gran persona- dijo Kory.

-Claro- respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su prima.

A Tara y a Víctor eso les pareció falso, pero Kory se conformo ya que pensó que su prima estaba arrepentida.

-Hola- dijo Garfield.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Rachel al ver que los chicos se ponían a su lado.

-Nada es solo que no nos gusto lo que paso antes- dijo Dick- y decidimos venir contigo.

-Gracias… creo- dijo Rachel algo confundida.

-Chicos esperen- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Los tres se giraron para encontrarse con la entrenadora. Rachel frunció el ceño al pensar en lo que le podía decir sobre el equipo.

-Las practicas van a comenzar la siguiente semana para que les digan a los demás- dijo- además de que voy a necesitar que algunos de ustedes me acompañen a las audiciones para quienes quieran entrar.

-Tengo que ir yo?- pregunto Rachel.

-Claro eres la capitana- dijo la entrenadora.

-Genial- dijo Rachel bajando la mirada con frustración.

-Bueno la hoja esta pegada en los dormitorios y por lo que veo varias personas ya se inscribieron así que la prueba es el miércoles a las cinco, espero que los tres puedan ir- después se alejo.

-Y no me imagino quien se pudo haber inscrito- dijo Rachel sarcástica.

-De verdad- pregunto Garfield sin ser capaz de notar el sarcasmo en su voz- pues tu compañera obviamente, algunas de las chicas nuevas tal vez algún chico- dijo comenzando a ser una lista.

Rachel y Dick se miraron y después lo miraron.

-Era sarcasmo Gar- dijo Dick.

-Ah… claro- dijo el chico apenado- miren una nueva maquina de refrescos.

Después camino hasta ella.

-No a cambiado mucho- dijo Rachel.

-Y que esperabas- dijo Dick riéndose.

-Nada- respondió Rachel sentándose en una banca.

-Bueno pero su actitud basto para enamorarte- dijo Dick sentándose a un lado suyo.

Rachel enrojeció cuando dijo eso. Desde que habían acordado olvidarse de eso no habían tocado el tema con eso. Miro a Dick y vio una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos. Aparto la vista con rapidez al darse cuenta de que Dick aun la quería como algo mas.

-Eso fue hace mucho y no estuve enamorada de él solo me confundí.

-Y crees que te puedas enamorar de alguien mas?

Rachel sintió como la conversación tomaba un giro peligroso para ella. No sentía nada por Garfield ni por él y prefería que las cosas se quedaran así y había pensado que había dejado en claro que no quería ni dejaría que pasara algo con alguno de ellos dos.

-Sigo enamorada de Jason- se limito a responder.

-Lo imagine- dijo Dick despegado la vista algo triste.

Rachel le coloco una mano en el hombro para intentar darle apoyo.

-Porque no intentas salir con alguien?

-Es que no quiero- dijo él mirándola de nuevo.

-Porque la cara larga?- pregunto Garfield acercándose con un refresco.

Rachel aparto la mano del hombro de Dick y desvió la vista.

-Por nada- dijo Dick.

Garfield no se lo creyó, pero decidió que si su amigo no lo quería contar era por algo.

-De acuerdo- dijo- chicos que les parece si nos reunimos mañana en la noche en mi habitación y vemos algunas películas. Seria divertido hacer algo juntos los seis antes de que empiecen las clases no creen?

-Suena bien- dijo Dick.

-No lo creo- respondió Rachel. Ambos la miraron sin comprender- obviamente Kory querrá llevar a su prima y como ya dije no quiero pasar mas tiempo del necesario con ella.

-Vamos Rach- dijo Garfield- hace semanas que no nos reunimos.

-Puedes sentarte en un extremo y ella en otro- añadió Dick.

Rachel supo que no conseguiría dejar que ellos dos la dejaran librarse de aquello así que opto por rendirse y asentir.

-Genial- dijo Garfield.

**Fin del segundo capitulo… se que es raro que Kira sea la prima de Kory pero se me ocurrió para que la historia fuera mejor. **

Sculllyga.- a mi tmbn me cae mal la compañera de Rachel y creo que si será en sierta forma su pesadilla pro me pareció bno meterla en la historia.

RandomPerson.- que bno que te guste y que dejes review... a mi tampoco me cae bn Kira y en cierta forma si va a hacer la pesadilla de rachel

Rachelogan .- que bueno que te guste este y que te aya gustado el otro, tmbn avia pensado en continuar la historia… luego subiere el sig capitulo de marcas rojas,, y qien sabe a lo mejor si pasa algo entre ellos

meyraven .- creeme que la compañera dejara mucho que desear pobre Rachel =S… y Dick y Garfield no se van a dar por vencidos tan facil jeejee… y a mi tmbn me encanta Kira de death nothe

InmortalRose .- tmbn creo que será divertido y si tienes una idea estoy abierta a ideas para continuar el fic y hacer mas tensa la relación entre las dos jaajaa

Bjlauri .- que bno que te aya gustado y a lo mejor ago mi primer fic sobre ellos dos estoy abierta a sugerencias

**Espero que continúen dejadon reviews =)**


	3. Tutor

**lamento toda la tardanza que tuve, en realidad me siento mal =$, pro cmo prometi en el otro fic (una desicion) d actualizr ambas historias antes del viernes lo hice y aqi esta ese capitulo,, espero qe les guste...**

3.- Tutor.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel estaba de malas. Se encontraba bajo el árbol con uno de sus enormes libros intentando por todos los medios ignorar todo el ruido que sonaba a su alrededor.

Durante la noche Kira se había pasado hasta las cuatro de la mañana en el teléfono con una de sus amigas. Cuando apagaron las luces Rachel escucho como su celular comenzaba a sonar y a los pocos segundos Kira respondió y comenzó a hablar suficientemente alto para impedirle a Rachel poder dormir.

Y cuando le pidió que saliera de la habitación para que ella pudiera dormir Kira se había limitado a voltearse en la cama y darle en la espalda para continuar hablando.

A las dos de la mañana Rachel se había levantado de la cama y se había dirigido al sillón de la otra habitación pero aun ahí se escuchaba la voz de Kira.

Solo hasta que su paciencia llego al limite se levanto camino hasta la cama de Kira, le quito el teléfono de un tirón, lo abrió con rapidez y le quito la pila pudo dormir algo. Claro que eso solo había bastado para que a las seis de la mañana Kira encendiera la radio a todo volumen despertándola.

Rachel se dio por vencida de intentar dormir y se había levantado para meterse a bañar. Cuando había salido la música resonaba en sus oídos al punto de que sentía como su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

Entro al cuarto, tomo uno de sus libros y salió de la habitación antes de que llegara a matar a Kira.

No había nadie en el campus. Y era obvio eran las seis de la mañana y muchos chicos se habían reunido con sus amigos el día anterior lo cual solo quería decir que se podían haber quedado hasta tarde conversando o haciendo otras cosas.

Llego hasta el árbol y se dejo caer. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo hasta que el campus se fue llenando poco a poco.

Pronto alguien se dejo caer a su lado.

-Hola- dijo Dick.

-Hola- respondió ella cortante.

Dick noto el tono de su voz. Se giro para verla y vio que las ojeras bajo sus ojos resaltaban demasiado debido a su palidez.

-Estas bien?

Rachel cerró el libro de golpe y lo coloco en su regazo con fuerza.

-No- dijo malhumorada- no estoy bien, no pude dormir en toda la noche porque la estupida de mi compañera se la paso hablando por teléfono hasta las cuatro de la mañana y a las seis de la mañana me despertó con su estupida música, créeme que estoy lo mas alejado a bien.

Dick escucho sin decir nada ya que sabía que lo que mas necesitaba Rachel en ese momento era desahogarse. Ella continuo hablando hasta que se canso y se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando.

Cerró los ojos y respiro varias veces intentando calmarse. Cuando sintió como la tranquilidad comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo abrió los ojos. Dick la miraba con la preocupación en el rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo.

-No te preocupes- dijo él- es normal, estas estresada y con la compañera que tienes no me extraña. Además lo que en necesitabas era sacarlo- termino diciendo con una sonrisa.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron a Rachel esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias… por escucharme.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Dick regresándole la sonrisa- supongo que no has desayunado nada todavía verdad?

-No aun no.

-Vamos a tomar algo- dijo levantándose.

Le tendió la mano a Rachel. Ella lo miro dudosa por unos segundos recordando la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Pero decidió que lo que en verdad necesitaba ahora era un amigo y a alguien con quien pudiera estar sin tener que fingir que estaba bien.

Tomo la mano de Dick y se levanto. Antes de soltarla él le dio un pequeño apretón.

Caminaron juntos hasta la cafetería. Cuando llegaron había algunos chicos sentados en las sillas comiendo algunas de las cosas que había en la barra.

Dick y Rachel se dirigieron hasta la barra y cada uno tomo lo que le gustara. Después se dirigieron a una mesa que estuviera lo suficientemente apartada del resto de los demás.

Comieron en silencio. Cuando terminaron levantaron la vista.

-Y de que trata tu libro?- pregunto él.

-Es un libro antiguo de terror- respondió ella.

-No esperaba encontrarlos aquí- dijo una voz detrás de Rachel.

Dick levanto los ojos para encontrarse con Víctor. Él se sentó a un lado de Rachel y comenzó a comer.

-Y Garfield?- pregunto Dick.

-Donde crees? Aun dormido- respondió con una sonrisa burlona- todavía es demasiado temprano para él- después de masticar un gran bocado se volvió hacia Rachel- y que a pasado con tu nueva compañera?

-Ni me la recuerdes- dijo Rachel apretando el libro entre sus manos al recordar lo ocurrido- tuve una discusión con ella temprano.

-No debería de sorprenderme- dijo Víctor con una sonrisa- por lo que la trate ayer me pareció algo insoportable.

-Y eso que no vives con ella- dijo Rachel rodando los ojos con desprecio.

Dick se rio por aquello.

-Vamos hermanita- dijo Víctor terminando de comer- no será mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero- dijo Rachel.

-Chicos!- dijo una voz que a los tres les pareció insoportable.

-Hola Kira- dijo sin ninguna emoción en la voz Dick.

-Oye Dick- dijo Kira sentándose entre Rachel y Víctor y empujando a Rachel un poco- quería saber si me podías ayudar cuando empiecen las clases, en realidad no soy muy buena en física…

-Ni en nada más- dijo Rachel en un susurro.

Ambos chicos se rieron ante eso y Kira fulmino a Rachel con la mirada.

-Como sea- dijo ella- entonces quería saber si me podías ayudar, porque escuche que eres bueno.

Rachel y Víctor se miraron al darse cuenta del doble sentido de las palabras de Kira. Dick por el contrario también lo noto pero se limito a alzar la ceja.

-Bueno… yo… creo que deberías buscar a alguien más- dijo él pensando una idea rápidamente.

-Ah si y porque?- pregunto Kira con algo de rencor en la voz.

-Porque Rachel ya me lo había pedido y acepte- dijo mirando a Rachel.

Ella se quedo helada al escuchar eso y lo miro alzando una ceja. Kira se volteo hacía ella con una expresión molesta en el rostro. Rachel miro a Dick y él con la mirada le suplico que lo ayudara.

-Es cierto- se sorprendió diciendo.

-Bueno supongo que se lo tendré que pedir a alguien más- dijo ella- han visto a Garfield?

Los tres se miraron y se soltaron riendo. Kira permaneció en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que deberías buscarte a alguien más para que te ayude- dijo Víctor- ven Kira yo te diré quien es bueno en física.

Y así tiro de su brazo llevándosela. Rachel y Dick miraron por donde se había ido Víctor con Kira.

-Gracias- dijo Dick llamando la atención de Rachel.

-De nada- dijo ella- aunque deberás buscarte una excusa mejor porque no soy mala en física.

-Lo se Rach- dijo Dick sonriéndole- aunque durante el primer mes podrían servir de excusa para que pases más tiempo conmigo.

Rachel no dijo nada ante eso y un leve rubor cruzo por sus mejillas dándole un aspecto que a Dick le encanto.

**gracias por continuar comentando. **

**InmortalRose .- me alegra qe sigas comentando y gracias por la idea de qe valla por dick, aunqe tmbn ira por garfield pro su pricipal objetivo sera Dick y arruinar a Rachel**

**Bjlauri.- gracias por la idea en verdad la usare, y creeme a mi tmbn me dieron ganas de golpera a kira pro esperemos a qe se gane el odio de todos **

**Rachelogan .- qe bno qe tegusto el cpaitulo,, y creo saber porqe te cae mal kira,, a mi tmbn me cae mal pro ia pronto la eramos sufrir jaajaa**

**NickyRaven .- me alegro qe te aya gustado y qe te ayas reido de kira (jaajaa) y bno creo qe garfield nunca cambiara lo qe es bno porqe asi nos gusta jaajaa**

**espero qe continuen dejando review**


	4. Salida Casual

**Ahora si me esmere y traje el cuarto capítulo de "otra oportunidad" dormiré tranquila esta noche al saber que ya actualice todas las historias. Espero subir los sig capítulos para el sig fin de semana. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, trate de que saliera mucho Dick ya que en "una decisión" lo a aparecido mucho Jason, pero bueno aquí hago el desquite aunque tratare de que salga más en ambas historias. **

**los teen titans no me pertencen...**

4.- Salida casual.

La primera semana paso rápidamente para algunos y para otros lentamente. Rachel procuraba mantenerse ocupada y fuera de su cuarto todo el tiempo que podía y trataba de convivir el menor tiempo posible con Kira y con Kori, quienes estando juntas eran demasiado insoportables ya que solo hablaban de chicos y ropa.

Tara por otro lado ya casi no convivía con los chicos y se había empezado a juntar más con otros chicos.

Víctor, Garfield y Dick trataban de animar a Rachel ya que en veces la notaban algo decaída por la ausencia de Jason. Aunque en realidad Dick y Garfield tenían dobles intenciones al tratar de ayudarla sabían lo que era encariñarse con una persona y que esta se fuera por un tiempo.

Rachel caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos y se detuvo cuando llego a la esquina. Era el lugar en el que se había topado con Jason la primera vez que la encontró llorando. Las clases ya habían terminado por el día de hoy y no tenía nada que hacer salvo llegar a su cuarto y no le apetecía mucho aquella opción.

Se recargo en la pared y dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara hasta llegar al suelo. Doblo las piernas y dejo sus libros a un lado. Bajo la mirada y revivió mentalmente aquella tarde.

Saco su celular y contemplo la foto que tenía de protector de pantalla. En la foto salían ella y Jason, él la abrazaba por detrás mientras que le sonreía, ella tenía una pequeña pero visible sonrisa en el rostro y miraba el suelo. No le había gustado que les tomaran esa foto sin que se dieran cuenta ya que por lo general tendía a salir con una mueca de disgusto o con una expresión de molestia, pero aquella era una de las pocas fotos que le gustaban la forma en la que salía. Aunque tampoco era para tenerla de fondo de pantalla en el celular, solo que Jason se la había puesto una vez que le pidió el celular y después olvido cambiarla. Además de que ahora le servía para recordarlo.

Se rio de si misma al verse contemplando la foto, quien diría que ella, Rachel Roth la chica que todos identificaban como la princesa del hielo por no demostrar sus sentimientos, estaría mirando una foto con nostalgia y añorando el pasado.

Cerro el celular y lo iba a guardar cuando sintió que vibraba. Lo abrió y sonrió para sí misma al ver que era Jason. Respondió al segundo timbre.

–Hola Rachel– el escuchar su voz en el teléfono la alegro.

–Hola– dijo– como estas?

–Bien– respondió él– aunque te extraño…

Ambos se sumergieron en una conversación que duro poco más de una hora.

Dick se encontraba caminando en el otro extremo del pasillo. Charlaba animadamente con un uno de sus amigos. Hasta que el chico le dijo que se tenía que ir y se despidieron con un gesto de manos. Dick siguió caminando y diviso a Rachel sentada en el suelo cerrando su celular.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado. Por la expresión que tenía ella en el rostro, que demostraba felicidad y a la vez nostalgia supo que hablaba con Jason.

–Como esta Jason?– le pregunto con algo de recelo en la voz.

Rachel se sobresalto un poco al escucharlo ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

–Ah, bien– respondió y guardo el celular en el pantalón– dice que aun no se acostumbra a las cosas de haya y lo entiendo fue un gran cambio.

–Te recuerda a cuando te mudaste aquí– dijo Dick llegando a sus propias conclusiones.

–Si– respondió ella– no es fácil adaptarte a otra ciudad, menos a otro continente.

–No podría comprenderte– dijo Dick– jamás me he mudado, toda mi vida he vivido aquí.

–Es una ventaja– dijo Rachel– te evitas el tener que llegar un lugar nuevo y que la gente hable de ti o te juzguen sin conocerte.

–Si– dijo Dick recordando el semestre anterior– cuando llegaste vaya que hablaron de ti.

Rachel frunció el ceño ante aquello y sacudió la cabeza evitando recordar su desastrosa llegada al internado. Dick se percato de aquello y se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio y después Rachel se levanto del suelo. Dick la imito.

-Quieres ir por algo de tomar?- le pregunto Rachel.

A Dick le sorprendió demasiado aquella pregunta. El semestre pasado habría dado lo que fuera por conseguir que Rachel aceptara salir con él y ahora era ella quien lo invitaba a salir.

–No me siento con ánimos de volver a mi cuarto– dijo Rachel.

–Claro– respondió él antes de que ella retirara la oferta– pero no quieres dejar tus libros en algún lugar– añadió bajando la mirada y señalando sus libros.

Rachel frunció el seño al recordarlos.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

Mentalmente se maldecía al pensar que tenía que toparse con Kira. Y como si Dick le leyera la mente dijo:

–Puedes dejarlos en mi cuarto, no creo que Kira vaya a estar ahí.

–Gracias– dijo Rachel agradecida en realidad por la oferta y una pequeña sonrisa acompaño sus palabras.

–Vamos– dijo Dick.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Dick. Rachel dejo sus libros en el sillón y después se fueron. Estuvieron caminando por unos minutos por la calle, que estaba inusualmente desierta, y después de que divisaron un pequeño local entraron.

Ahí Rachel pidió un té y Dick un café.

–Dick…– comenzó Rachel– te puedo hacer una pregunta?

–Sí.

Rachel no sabía cómo formular aquella pregunta. Bajo la mirada y se dedico a darle vuelta a su vaso con los dedos por unos segundos.

–Porque tú y Garfield… porque hacían esas apuestas?

Dick bajo la mirada algo apenado. Nunca nadie la había preguntado eso, bueno a excepción de Víctor pero Garfield y él jamás le habían respondido en realidad.

Pensó la respuesta por unos minutos, sabían que en realidad no tenía una respuesta coherente. Que le podía decir? Que jugaban con los sentimientos de las chicas por diversión? Que lo hacían para ver quién de los dos era mejor? O que solo era para demostrar quién de los dos era menos considerado con las chicas?

Sabía que esas respuestas le parecerían malas a Rachel y que posiblemente su relación cambiara. Trato de inventarse una buena respuesta, pero en realidad la había? Claro que no. jamás hay una respuesta buena para jugar con los sentimientos de las personas. Y menos si lo hacía por dinero.

–Rachel la verdad…– comenzó a decir, se paso la mano por el cabello ligeramente incomodo– no sabría decirte– dejo caer la mano en la mesa dándose por vencido, ya le había mentido meses atrás y no deseaba volver a hacerlo– Garfield y yo lo hacíamos por diversión, jamás consideramos que podíamos lastimar a las chica. No lo hacíamos tanto por el dinero, aunque también influía, lo hacíamos para ver quién de los dos era el mejor. Nunca se nos ocurrió que podíamos probar ser el mejor en otras cosas.

Rachel había bajado la mirada y consideraba la respuesta que Dick le había dado. No la aprobaba de ninguna manera y en cierta forma aun le dolía que él y Garfield al principio solo se hubieran acercado a ella por culpa de una estúpida apuesta. Después se habían vuelto sus amigos, pero eso no borraba por completo lo que habían hecho, aunque ya los hubiera perdonado.

Sabía que Dick le había dicho la verdad con aquello y se lo agradecía. Pero no sabía que responderle.

–Supongo… que… lo bueno es que ya no lo hacen– término por decir.

–De veras lo siento Rachel– dijo Dick.

Ella alzo la mirada.

–Aun me siento mal por lo que hicimos contigo.

–No importa– dijo ella encogiéndose en hombros, tratando de restarle importancia– de no haberlo hecho yo no estaría con Jason y ustedes continuarían haciendo sus apuestas.

–Si– dijo Dick algo molesto ya que tenía razón. Gracias a aquella apuesta había perdido toda oportunidad de que pasara algo entre él y Rachel ya que prácticamente la habían lanzado a los brazos de Jason y habían quedado frente a ella como cretinos. Aunque ella dijera lo contrario.

–Lo mejor es dejar el pasado donde esta– dijo Rachel.

–Si– respondió Dick– ya sabes cuándo empezaran las audiciones?

–Desafortunadamente si– dijo ella con una mueca– Kira y Kori no paran de hablar de ellas. Kira está segura de que lograra impresionar a la entrenadora y que me quitara el puesto de capitana.

Dick se rio ante aquello.

–Y tú qué piensas?

–No me preocupo– respondió Rachel, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo– como dije desde el principio, no me interesa ser animadora y menos capitana. Y en cierta forma apoyo que Kira este entusiasmada con la idea de volverse capitana, de esa forma la entrenadora no puede retenerme en el equipo.

–Me sorprende que estés de acuerdo con algo que hace Kira– dijo Dick.

–Ya somos dos– dijo Rachel.

Continuaron hablando por un par de horas y a Rachel le sorprendió lo cómoda que se podía sentir estando en compañía de Dick. Incluso dejo de pensar en Jason todo el rato que estuvo con Dick y eso la preocupo un poco, aunque esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente por unos segundos.

Ya había anochecido y se podía sentir la fresca brisa que solo se siente en septiembre.

–Supongo que ya tenemos que irnos– dijo Rachel.

–De acuerdo– dijo Dick.

Después de que Dick convenciera a Rachel de que lo dejara pagar, salieron del local y se dirigieron al internado.

Llegaron a los pocos minutos y se dirigieron al dormitorio de Dick por los libros de Rachel. Después Dick la acompaño hasta su cuarto y a los pocos metros del cuarto de Rachel la música y las escandalosas risas de las primas se comenzaron a escuchar.

–Parece que tienes una pequeña fiesta.

–Genial, y yo que quería estudiar un poco– dijo Rachel más para si misma que para Dick.

–Puedes estudiar en mi cuarto, mi compañero ya debe de estar dormido y de todas formas pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Rachel lo pensó por unos segundos. Pero la risa de Kira a través de la puerta la hizo tomar la decisión.

Cambiaron la dirección y se volvieron a dirigir al cuarto de Dick.

Ahí estuvieron un par de horas, cada uno sumergido en sus libros hasta que dieron las doce de la noche. Rachel suspiro y estiro los brazos. Dick ahogo un bostezo y miraron el reloj.

–Creo que ahora si debo irme– dijo Rachel recogiendo sus cosas.

Nuevamente Dick la acompaño hasta su cuarto. Ya no se escuchaba música ni risas y Rachel sonrió por dentro.

–Adiós Rachel– dijo Dick.

–Adiós– respondió ella– me divertí hoy, fue… diferente.

–También yo, deberíamos repetirlo otro día.

–Sí.

Después Rachel entro. La luz de la recamara estaba prendida. Dejo los libros en el sillón y entro en la habitación. Kira estaba acostada boca abajo y hojeaba una revista distraídamente.

–Vaya hasta que regresas– dijo cuando se percato de la presencia de Rachel.

Ella ignoro su comentario, tomo su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al baño. Cuando regreso se acostó en la cama y miro el techo.

–Donde estuviste?– le pregunto Kira.

–Te importa?– respondió Rachel.

–Somos compañeras te guste o no y debemos de tratar de llevarnos bien, yo estoy siendo amable contigo podrías serlo tú también no crees?– respondió Kira molesta.

Rachel bufo al imaginarse a Kira siendo amable.

–Estuve con Dick, feliz?- respondió Rachel.

–Solos?– pregunto Kira cerrando la revista y mirando a Rachel.

–Si Kira solos.

–Creí que tenías novio y que Dick y tu solo eran amigos.

–No tenía tengo, Dick y yo solo somos amigos y porque demonios te doy explicaciones a ti– Rachel se giro sobre la cama y le dio la espalda– buenas noches.

–Más te vale– murmuro por lo bajo Kira.

Rachel la alcanzo a escuchar y se giro para verla.

–Que?

–Digo que por tu bien espero que tu y Dick solo sean amigos– respondió Kira– porque me gusta y se que puedo llegar a gustarle también así que espero que te acerques tanto a él.

Rachel resoplo ante eso.

–Y desde cuando Dick es de tu propiedad?– le pregunto Rachel.

–Entonces el te importa– asumió Kira.

Rachel rodo ojos ante su comentario.

–Como te dije el día que te conocí, haz lo que quieras pero no pienso hacer caso de tus advertencias, Dick y yo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar por ti– después de decir eso se giro y dio por terminada la conversación.

–Veamos si después decides no hacerme caso– susurro Kira lo suficientemente bajo para que Rachel no la escuchara.

**Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan algún review para mi, ya sea bueno o malo, porque acepto sugerencias y consejos... **

**Gracias a: **Bjlauri, NickyRaven, rachelogan, InmortalRose **por continuar leyendo y por haber dejado review, espero no haberlas defraudado con este capitulo…**


	5. Las Audiciones

**Bueno me retrase un poco en la fecha, pero no fue tanto y eso es lo bueno. Aquí dejo el quinto capítulo de este fic, ahora actualizare los otros dos, lo prometo. Pero por ahora los dejo con este capítulo que en lo personal me hizo rabiar al final pero no diré porque se los dejos a ustedes…**

5.- Las Audiciones.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel se despertó temprano y le sorprendió que no hubiera rastro de Kira en ninguna parte. No se podía decir que le importara saber el paradero de su compañera pero tampoco le daba mucha tranquilidad que la susodicha no estuviera en cama después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido en la mañana.

"Con suerte y haya regresado de donde venia" pensó para sus adentro.

Se levanto y se dirigió al baño. Se baño tranquilamente y después camino hasta la pequeña nevera. Abrió la puerta y tomo un termo en el que tenía un poco de té. Lo abrió y le pareció extraño que estuviera vacio ya que recordaba haberlo llenado el día anterior. Recordó que Kira la había visto llenar el termo antes de dirigirse a su clase.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza al pensar que Kira había vaciado su termo en señal de advertencia por la forma en la que la había tratado anoche. Se rio para sus adentros al pensar en tan estúpida venganza. Volvió a meter el termo en la nevera y salió del cuarto.

El campus no estaba del todo vacio, varias personas estaban paseando o disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos.

Rachel camino con calma hasta la cafetería y ahí compro en una de las maquinas un te que bebió tranquilamente. Salió de la cafetería cuando se empezó a llenar de personas. Se dirigió hacía una pequeña barda no muy lejos de la cafetería que prometía soledad y tranquilidad. Se sentó en ella y se dedico a darle vueltas a la botella del té mientras que procuraba no mantener la mente ocupada.

–Hola Rachel– dijo Garfield sentándose a su lado y quitándose los audífonos.

–Hola– respondió ella alzando la vista.

–Vaya hoy te vez mejor– añadió Garfield.

–No se si tomarme eso como un cumplido porque en verdad hoy me siento mejor o si tomármelo como un insulto porque en días pasados me veía horrible– respondió ella.

Garfield pensó la respuesta y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

–Nah, siempre te ves bien Rachel, pero hoy te vez mejor– dijo él.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aparto la vista y contemplo la botella.

–Ya comiste?- pregunto Garfield después del silencio.

–No, pero jamás como en la mañana– respondió Rachel.

–Iremos por algo de comer más tarde, deberías venir.

Rachel estaba por responder cuando una profunda y seria voz los distrajo a los dos.

–Roth, Logan los necesito en el gimnasio en cinco minutos.

Ambos se levantaron, Garfield comenzó a caminar hasta el gimnasio pero Rachel no parecía tener intención alguna de moverse. La entrenadora cruzo los brazos y le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

–Qué? no piensas ir?

–Creí que las practicas y las audiciones empezaban el miércoles.

–Tuvimos que adelantarlas ya que el equipo de futbol entrara a un torneo en dos semanas y no tendremos tiempo de que adicionen y crear una nueva rutina.

–Y porque tengo que estar yo ahí?- pregunto Rachel.

–Lo tengo que repetir cada vez que sacamos el tema.

–No sé nada sobre porras y ese tipo de cosas– respondió Rachel a la defensiva– solo estoy en el equipo porque me amenazo con reprobarme en la materia.

–Entonces limítate a pensar en eso como motivación para ir a las prácticas, audiciones y otras cosas– respondió la entrenadora dándose la vuelta y comenzando a alejarse.

Rachel no se sentía con ánimos de tolerar aquello. Estaba por ir a gritarle para seguir con la discusión y conseguir zafarse del aquello, pero antes de que se algún ruido saliera de sus labios, los brazos de Garfield le rodearon la cintura y le taparon la boca.

El tenerlo tan cerca hizo que Rachel se quedara inmóvil y su rostro se tornara rojo.

–Vamos Rachel– dijo Garfield demasiado cerca de su oído– es la primera semana no te metas en problemas.

Ella sacudió el rostro y Garfield aparto la mano de su boca, pero aun tenía su cintura rodeada.

–Y quien me viene a dar el consejo– dijo más para si que para él– Garfield te importa?- añadió haciendo énfasis en que el chico aun la tenía sujeta.

–Ah perdón– dijo él antes de soltarla un poco a regañadientes.

–Vamos antes de que mande a buscar a toda la escuadra por nosotros.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al gimnasio. Ahí ya estaban algunos de los antiguos integrantes del equipo, como Karina y Ana (para quienes no las recuerdan eran la parejas de Dick y Garfield cuando se formo el equipo, y por ahora no tomaran mucha importancia pero a lo mejor en un futuro si y por eso creo que es mejor recordarlas desde ahora), un grupo de chicas y algún chico que se encontraban reunidos en el rincón algo nerviosos por la audición y Tara quien estaba acompañada por Víctor y por Dick. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Rachel y con Garfield una expresión entre molestia y tristeza cruzo su rostro pero logro disimularla.

–Creí que no te presentarías hermanita– dijo Víctor con una sonrisa.

–No quería– dijo ella sentándose a su lado– pero…

–Te aplico la de reprobarte– termino por decir su hermano mayor.

–Si– respondió ella haciendo una mueca.

Rachel miro a todos lados, consciente de la falta de la pelirroja y su insoportable prima. Se recargo en las gradas con una sonrisa en el rostro al no haberlas visto por ninguna parte, aunque sabía que sería imposible que ninguna de las dos se presentara.

El sonido de un silbato rompió el silencio que se había creado en el gimnasio e hizo que todo mundo se pusiera de pie. La entrenadora se acerco hasta la mitad de la cancha y con una seña en la mano indico que todos se acercaran.

–Están todos los antiguos integrantes del equipo?- pregunto cuando todos estuvieron reunidos a su alrededor. Miro unas hojas que tenía en la mano y después a los chicos– donde están Todd y Anderson?

La mayoría de las miradas se posaron en Rachel, quien se encogió en hombros incomoda por la atención que recibía.

–Jason se cambio de escuela– se limito a decir.

Las miradas volvieron a la entrenadora quien frunció el ceño claramente molesta.

–Y Kory?

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron las Anderson corriendo a reunirse con los demás.

–Esperamos y disculpen la tardanza– dijo Kory que se veía ligeramente arrepentida.

Kira por el contrario se veía alegre de haber hecho de su entrada algo que se hiciera notar. Y su alegría iba en aumento cuando vio que al lado de Rachel se encontraban Dick y Garfield. A pesar de que demostrara más interés en Dick también se mostraba muy interesada en conquistar a Garfield, y al saber que los dos querían que Rachel los mirara su interés por ellos había crecido y ahora no solo se trataba de saber que era capaz de tener a cualquier chico a sus pies sino del hecho de sentir que podía humillar a Rachel donde quisiera y cuando quisiera.

–Ya hablare más tarde con usted señorita Anderson– dijo con enfado la entrenadora– ahora quiero que todos los que deseen ser admitidos en el equipo formen una línea. Los demás permanezcan a mi lado.

Durante la siguiente hora todos se dedicaron a ver las diferentes rutinas que tenían preparadas. Y para Rachel aquello fue una tortura ya que la entrenadora no dejaba de hacerle comentarios o preguntarle su opinión sobre las rutinas a lo que ella solo respondía con un "si" o un "tal vez".

Cuando fue el turno de Kira, Rachel no pudo evitar alegrarse interiormente al pensar que si era tan buena como ella aseguraba la entrenadora la nombraría capitana y al tener tantas diferencias con Rachel terminaría por echarla del equipo.

Y para su suerte Kira hizo exactamente lo que ella esperaba, una rutina demasiado difícil incluso para que ella pensara en igualarla y al ver la mirada que tenía la entrenadora al acabar Rachel se sintió más que complacida y por primera vez agradeció a algo hecho por Kira.

La entrenadora se reunió con el equipo y hablo con ellos por unos minutos. Kory rápidamente dio su voto hacía Kira y fue secundada por todos quienes miraron a Rachel esperando con ansias que ella tuviera la misma decisión que ellos, ella acepto y después continuaron decidiendo quien se quedaba y quien se iba.

Una vez terminado eso, la entrenadora anuncio quienes eran los nuevos integrantes del equipo y pidió a los del equipo permanecer en el gimnasio.

–Bueno en vista de que algunos de los integrantes se graduaron y que el señor Todd se cambio de escuela tendremos que poner nuevas parejas– miro su lista– las parejas que ya estaban asignadas en el semestre pasado no recibirán cambios y quiero que se separen un poco.

Rachel, Garfield y Tara se separaron, Dick estaba por reunirse con ellos cuando la mano de Kira lo detuvo, él la miro extrañado.

–No quieres que seamos pareja?– pregunto ella con una voz tan melosa que Dick se contuvo para no sacudirse su agarre.

–Lo siento Kira– dijo él– pero Tara es mi compañera.

Ella lo soltó y a pesar de que le molestaba que la hubiera rechazado se alegro al saber que él no era compañero de Rachel, pero su alegría no duro ya que si ella no estaba con él y tenía pareja era seguro de que estuviera con Garfield y tampoco le agradaba mucho que Rachel pasara tiempo extra con él.

Después de un largo rato de seleccionar a las parejas se pusieron en posición para comenzar la práctica.

Transcurrida una hora en la que Rachel solo deseo que se acabara, la entrenadora anuncio que intentarían la pirámide. Rachel estaba arriba, las Anderson en la parte de en medio y en la parte de abajo se encontraban Dick y otros dos chicos, mientras que en la parte de atrás estaba Garfield esperando a que Rachel se lanzara.

Kira al ver que Rachel se llevaba gran parte de la atención sintió una punzada de celos y una idea cruzo por su mente.

–Haber si ahora me haces caso– dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara.

Fingió perder el equilibrio e hizo que Kory también lo perdiera. Rachel cayo hacía atrás pero Garfield logro atraparla antes de que se estrellara en el suelo. Aun así la chica estaba ligeramente aturdida y algo mareada.

Kira se tambaleo intencionalmente y fingió que caía. Dick estaba debajo de ella así que la sostuvo antes de que se impactara con el suelo (para desgracia de todos). Kory bajo de un salto para ver si su prima se encontraba bien.

Kira se bajo de los brazos de Dick y lo miro con una sonrisa.

–Gracias– dijo antes de que rodeara su cuello y se atreviera a besarlo enfrente de todos.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza y miro la escena. Se aparto de Garfield rápidamente y sintió como una extraña sensación le recorría el cuerpo al ver aquello. Podía sentir como su piel se calentaba, su corazón iba en aumento y su cara adquiría un tono rojo. Apretó los puños y aparto la vista sin poder hacer nada.

**Bueno yo lo sentí algo raro el capitulo y espero que me digan su opinión por favor, si no les gusto, si les gusto, si lo odiaron (yo odie el final) o si les gusto (a mi en lo personal no, quiero matar a Kira) pero digan algo por favor…**

**Gracias a: **InmortalRose (a mi no me molesta que me dejes los reviews, pero lo dejo a tu gusto y me alegra no haberte defraudado espero no haberlo hecho con este capítulo) Bjlauri (si antes se había comenzado a ganar una paliza, ahora ya se la gano por completo, yo también si fuera real la hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio pero que se le a hacer, y sobre Dick y garfiel aun es un misterio veremos que pasa en los sigs capítulos…) **por continuar dándose un tiempo para leer y comentar…**


End file.
